


Flash Poems

by asunamisa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark Barry Allen, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Tag As I Go, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa
Summary: This will be a fic where I'll write poems about The Flash.If you want, you can make a request and I'll try writing about it.(It may have slow "updates", but I'll try to keep it up)





	1. Broken man (Savitar)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fic "Coldflash poem" by Kill_me_now_123  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13120560
> 
> I hope you like it.

**Broken man**

 

  Hiding behind a mask, it’s him

A broken person pretending to be god

Him and his friends did this to him

He did it to himself.

 

Revenge was what he choose

Turning himself into another person

Going back on time

And hurting him before he was hurt.

 

But when he saw him

An innocent, kind man

He began to wonder

If he choose right.

 

Internally sad

He heard his pleas

But the choice was made

And he couldn’t turn back.

 

In order to survive

He had to kill her

To hurt him

Just like he was.

 

As he drove the claw into her

He heard the scream

Of the soon to be

A broken man.

 

As he felt himself disappear

A bit of joy entered him

At least one of them

Would be whole again.


	2. That's the Flash (Barry Allen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm here with another poem.  
> Hope you like it.

**That’s the Flash**

 

A gust of wind

A strike of lightning

A red blur

That’s the Flash

 

Running after thiefs

After murderers

Saving  people

That’s the Flash 

 

Scared and guilty

Losing to the bad things

That’s Barry Allen

 

Running to forget

To get away from everything

That’s Barry Allen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or to make requests!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Ice & Fire (Snart/Mick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> This chapter is about Snart/Mick.   
> Hope you like it!

 

**Ice & Fire**

 

Ice is the coldest thing

It’s white 

It freezes things on time

 

Fire is the hottest thing

It’s orange, red, blue

It turns things into ashes

 

Fire melts ice

Ice cools fire

They cancel each other

 

Fire and ice are opposites

But it’s like people say

Opposites attract 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or make requests!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Actions speak louder than words (special chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> This poem is special, he is about the fanfic Wounds of the Soul, of Katie237. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789443/chapters/20149288  
> This fic is very good, and recommend you to read it.   
> The poem has spoilers from the fanfic, so go read it, make comments and come back here.   
> The poem is dedicated to Katie237. Welcome back, Katie. ^^

**(WARNING: contain spoilers from fic Wounds of the Soul)**

 

**Actions speak louder than words**

 

When he found out

The shocking truth about the Ghost

Oliver had the tracker to prove it

Because actions speak louder than words.

 

Locked in the pipeline

Barry talked about his hate for his friends

They didn’t believe it for things he did before

Because actions talk louder than words.

 

After escaping

He went straight to Caitlin

Showing his willingness to hurt them

Because actions speak louder than words.  

She said she wasn't afraid

But Barry knew it was a lie

As she recoiled from his touch

Because actions speak louder than words.

 

He wasn’t fine

He told them he wasn’t okay

So Barry went away

Because actions speak louder than words.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Broken + Broken = Whole (special chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the fic "Second looks" of MindyMN.  
> It's an Oliver/Barry fic and it's very good. The chapters are big and she writes very well.  
> The poem may have spoilers, so I would recommend you to read her fic first.  
> The link to the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839474/chapters/20268751

**Broken + Broken = Whole**

 

He was abandoned

By his father

By his mother

By his sister

He was hurt and broken

Hiding behind coldness and anger

 

He was left

By his mother forever

By his father forcefully

By his girlfriend willingly

He was hurt and broken

Hiding behind a smile

 

They met

They fought

They hurt

They fell

In love

They opened themselves

 

Does two broken

Make a whole?

Maybe

Maybe not

But they will

Find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment about anything. : )

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request or an opinion, please tell me at in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
